Salopian civil war
Currently the SRES controls Telford and the area between the river severn and the east coast Revolution An East/West divide formed in shropshire and resentment built up in the east over the wests disproportionate political power, this was eventually compounded by poverty in Telford and the rising popularity of communist globally and the people of Telford rose up led by idealist Josepth Smith. Stalemate at Ironbridge Currently imperial and communist forces are at a stalemate in the Telford district of ironbridge. Imperial forces approached Telford and were prevented from crossing the Severn. Battle of Bridgenorth Bridgenorth was divided between many sects including Kaneland backed fachists that still control a pocket in the south. Order was mostly restored but later on communists arrived from the east side. Stahl Empire bombarded east coast communists, Kane aligned with Salopia and eventually Stahl Empire and Shaderia landed troops to assist the SE ultimately driving the communists back north DPRSJ and blockade DPRSJ sent supplies to the rebels including arms but a blockade was imposed by the SE with dire consequences to those who crossed it Concerns over the table Salopia holds the table in Much Wenlock in a museum, SRES claiming to represent the people of all shropshire claim the table as they beleive they ought to inherit it from the current regime. There is now international concern about what might happen to the table AAC intervention the AACintervened to support the communists and take the table in case Shaderia did the same. Troops were send via seas to Telford and forces stationed in DPRSJ marched into the unclaimed triangle to prevent the Shaderians moving the table westwards. Shaderia stationed its troops In much wenlock, took the table out of the museum and held it in Wenlock edge while planning for the navy to clear the escape route to the east. Novak 'Peacekeeping' mission Novak sent in 'peacekeepers' to shrewsbury telling Salopia that it would free up their own forces for combat. They were accepted and then dug in, forcing various things upon the populace in an attempt to begin to assimilate them. Suspicious elsewhere did not arise until Novak flags were raised everywhere upon Rebecca Blacks rendition of 'My Moment'. While it originates from te civil war, it has originated into its own conflict . Fate of the table and withdrawal Stahl, Shaderia and AAC mostly pulled out from the conflict after Shaderia tried to make away with the table via bridgenorth and the Green sea. The operation failed when the Stahl ship carrying it was sunk. UN resolution "Lexilo calls on the UN General Assembly to respond to the Salopian Civil war as one body - This resolution seeks to send in UN peace keepers into the region and open up talks between the two sides" was approved in the UN general assembly, a response is still expected Battle of Telford Town Centre After pushing over the bridge with heavy losses, the Imperial forces entered Telford Town centre in what is expected to be an intense and decisive battle. So far they have retaken the council building and some of the shopping centre. In the meantime, UN paratroopers will be leaving Bananalon to intervene and try to bring the conflict to a halt. As infrastructure and co-ordination is lacking, the operation will be difficult for the UN, which has not had countries formally commit troops to it so has had to bulk its contingents with mercinaries. 7 transport aircraft took off from bananalon with 4 vehicles light and 2 heavy APCs. Obviously with such a small force and such limited resources the UN force would operate on the presumption that while creating a buffer that both sides would observe and respect the international mandate and not fire upon peacekeepers. The Empire stepped up the intensity of their assault on the communists including the use of airstrikes on the town in an attempt to gain as much ground as possible before the UN arrived. As the 7 transports crossed into Salopian airspace the Imperial airforce scrambled interceptors to escort them back out. The sight of the fighters paniced the raggle taggle task force which then split up in different directions with at one heading back to Bananalon. 3 of the planes pressed on to the town directly, 1 was low on fuel and had to request landing at the Salopian air base and the remaining 2 headed north west in confusion - one of which crashed into the wrekin whilst another miraculously managed to land safely on open farmland west of Wenlock edge. Communists started loosing ground and withdrawing, though many shot from the blue Telford plaza building - the buildings destruction was swiftly ordered. A rescue team was sent to the Wrekin. The peacekeepers that landed at the bridgenorth airfield were willing to join the Empires side for higher pay, whilst the group west of Wenlock comandeered vehicles to drive on to telford. UN paratroopers finally landed in central-east Telford though there were some complications regrouping especially as one of the APCs was dropped with an insufficient parachute and crashed through the roof of someones home, killing an entire family. The communists retreated to the northern towns of Telford before the Peacekeepers could step in, making the buffer zones between the two lines along the M54. The peacekeepers that had landed at bridgenorth defected for higher pay. 4 transport planes returned to bananalon to prepare a resupply and more mercinaries Joseph Smiths death Premier Joseph Smith of the communists was confirmed dead when Imperial forces found his body in the wreckage of the blue plaza building In the meantime Lexilo sent an aircraft carrier to provide humanitarian assistance UN attempt to withdraw Following the combination of the Kanish attack on Bananalon, Kanes WMD production and the toastervision hostage crisis Chef Gordon Ramsay, despite finally with much effort establishing a UN presence there, felt that this was too costly to maintain in the wake of much more pressing issues so ordered them to return to the beseiged Bananalon with the requested assistance of the Empire Fall of the resistance and order restored The communist leadership decided that winning the war was not viable at this time and decided it would benefit the people to end the conflict. They abandoned the battle for Telford and went into hiding. Some headed to the forests of the east, some crossed the border into the Lupaian wilderness, some remain laying low in Telford. It is even rumoured that a halfway house on the Wrekin serves as a meeting place Category:Wars